


The Affection Deviation

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: After Sheldon helped Luna with the spider in her apartment, she started hanging out with him and his friends even more. Penny alludes that there could be more to Sheldon and Luna's friendship than meets the eye.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Penny, Sheldon Cooper & Luna Lovegood
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	The Affection Deviation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Helping Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554681) by [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella). 



> A/N: This is the twenty-third of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: A one-shot off a longer fic. This story is based off the events of my story A Helping Hand.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Why is it so cold in here?" Luna mumbled to herself, her teeth chattering against one another as she walked over to the thermostat in her Pasadena apartment. The first thing she checked was the temperature that she had it set to. _Seventy degrees_ , _exactly where I wanted it_ , she thought, looking over to see if it was set to heat or cold. The switch was aimed at heat, but for some reason, her radiator was blowing cold air.

Shaking her head, Luna reached for a cardigan and wrapped it tightly around her waist. Maybe her apartment wasn't the only one blowing cold air. Bundled up in her cardigan, she grabbed her keys and made her way into the hall and down a flight of stairs.

Luna noticed a few of her other neighbors standing out in the hall with blankets and jackets wrapped around themselves. She let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't the only one with a ridiculously cold apartment.

"Hey, Luna," Penny called, waving her over. "Leonard and Sheldon brought out some heat lamps if you want to get warmed up."

She quickly walked over to where Penny was standing. "Thanks," she replied, smiling from ear to ear. She rubbed her hands together and then faced her palms towards the lamp. "This feels amazing."

"I know, right?" Penny asked, bumping her shoulder against Luna's. "So have you had any more creepy-crawly visitors that the good old Dr. Cooper has had to remove from your apartment?"

"He was just helping out a person in need," Luna insisted, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "He was just nice."

"Sheldon doesn't just do things to be nice," Penny said, chuckling to herself. "Sheldon is cordial, and he saw a woman in distress and knew that the right thing to do was help her out."

"And then he invited me to start hanging out with you all," Luna added, shrugging her shoulders.

"And that's what makes you different," Penny said, winking at her as she noticed Sheldon walking out of his apartment. "Sheldon, look who came down to visit and get warmed up."

Sheldon turned and looked at Penny with a furrowed brow, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde sitting next to her. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips. "Hello, Luna," he said, walking over to the heat lamp.

"Hey, Sheldon," she said, blushing as she reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you have any idea what happened to the heat?"

"It would appear that one of the generators failed in the basement," Sheldon replied, shrugging his shoulders. "The heat lamp should keep you warm until someone can come to fix the generator, though."

"Thanks," Luna said, a shy smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "It's good to see you, Sheldon."

"It's good to see you too, Luna," Sheldon replied, nodding his head before turning and walking away from the two of them.

"You two should really just get together already," Penny said, shaking her head as she lifted a drink to her lips. "The chemistry between you two is uncanny."

Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head. Penny didn't know what she was talking about. Nothing was going on between her and Sheldon. Luna looked up and saw Sheldon standing just inside his apartment door, glancing back over his shoulder at her.

_Penny couldn't possibly be right, could she?_


End file.
